Kevin
Kevin was a vampire from the Seattle Newborn Army who got killed by Emmett in the confrontation of the Cullens and the shape-shifters. Biographyhttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kevin&action=edit&section=1Edit He was first introduced in the book was when Riley had sent a hunting party consisting of himself, Bree, Diego, and another vampire only known to Bree as "Spider-Man". Bree complained that rather than picking a direction for their hunt, he and "Spider Man" were having an argument over which superhero would make a better hunter: the Incredible Hulk or Spider-Man. Kevin is heard calling Spider-Man (the Marvel superhero) a whiny loser and calls out, "I'll show you how a real superhero hunts". He grins widely and jumps onto the middle of the street just as a car is driving by. He grabs the car just as it is about to hit him and flips it over his head so it lands on the pavement upside-down. He goes towards the car to feed, but Spider-Man loses his control of his thirst and they both snarl and fight over the driver. Bree, unable to keep control of her thirst for much longer, sees Diego leave and follows him out. When Bree and Diego returned to where they had left Spider-Man and Kevin earlier, they find the mess the two had created in their absence. Two more cars were stacked on top of the first and drained bodies laid all around. Bree and Diego cover up the mess by making it look like an accident, flaming the lifeless bodies, moving the cars into a different arrangement, and finally blowing up the cars. Kevin was the vampire often used by Riley when he wanted Raoul to do something. This was first showed when Riley called Raoul's name forward; Raoul would not come so Riley called Kevin and stated that he would become a group leader. Raoul would not stand for that and violently shoved Kevin out of the way to stand rightfully next to Riley. Another time was when Riley was trying to get everyone into the sunlight for the first time. No one would come forward, even Raoul. Riley resorted to calling and forcing Kevin out. As Kevin stood out in the sun glittering, Raoul reluctantly came after. That made it seem like Kevin was the first of the newborns to come out into the sun (besides Bree and Diego during their adventures together). Kevin was hinted to be in Raoul's group. He was last seen being torn apart by Emmett Cullen during the battle. Personalityhttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kevin&action=edit&section=2Edit :"I pretended I was Kevin, dumb as a bag of rocks and totally ignorant" ::―Bree on Kevin[src] Throughout the novel Bree associates Kevin with stupidity and blindness, as he doesn't seem to notice the obvious. This often incurs Riley's anger, such as when Riley rips off Kevin's arm, breaks it in two, and throws the pieces hard at his face. Riley then calls on Him a few seconds later, and Kevin beams as if the previous torment had not happened. H was also known to be apart of Raoul's gang, along with Spider-Man. Powers and abilitieshttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kevin&action=edit&section=3Edit As a vampire Kevin had acquired the regular abilities of enhanced strength (stronger then the average, due to him still being a newborn), speed, senses, marble skin (reflects sunlight) and immortality.